


Spotlight

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Customer Rhett, Lapdance, M/M, Rough Sex, Smoking, Stripper!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Link works as a stripper. One night he meets one customer who really caught his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Customer

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested here's a few songs I listened to while writing this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> [Youtube link to some ambience music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMIvj7Zxogs)  
> [Another Youtube link to some ambience music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApQDo2B5rPk%20)  
> [Youtube link to the song I listened as I wrote the dancing part.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxaSQWEa61Y)

_He parks the car a little further away just in case someone would see him and make assumptions he doesn't need. He has been lonely for a long time after unsatisfying marriage. He doesn't know what else to do. He wants to see first before he even thinks about starting something new._

_He doesn't want to go in some popular club, he needs a place where he can be alone and just look. He searched and found one place. It looks shady from the outside and the doorman looks mean but reviews he had found were good. At this point, he is willing to give it a try. He needs contact, any kind._

_The doorman nods at him and opens the door. He can't help it but he can't look at the man in the eye. He has no reason to be embarrassed but it's his first time and he can't help it. Inside the music is playing, not too loudly and he likes that. He sees glimpses of sensually dressed men here and there but he doesn't dare to fully stare at them yet._

_He likes the first dancer but he only watches him from behind his brow. He goes to order a drink and the next dancer comes to the stage. It's much more dramatic entrance and he already finds himself standing in the middle of the place and staring at the beautiful male stripper. He barely makes his way to his seat and when he sits down the dancer looks straight at him and he feels the heat on his cheeks. He gulps visibly and looks. He never thought someone there will affect him so much, at least not so soon. He has to spread his legs wider, to give himself more room when the sexy stripper bends over in his tiny clothing, all the right curves are pointed at him._

_He knows he needs more of him._

 

Like almost every other night Link was getting ready for work. He studied his face from the bathroom mirror after the shower. He shaved the overgrown stubble from his chin and tapped mild aftershave on his face and neck lightly. He decided to put a little powder under his eyes to cover the slightly darkened circles there. No one would see them in the dim lighting but it made him happier to know they were covered. Just a week ago he had gotten a new hairstyle. He was still getting used to how short it was from the back. He liked how it looked when he got it done just right but after a night at work, it would be all messy anyway so he preferred to make it messier looking for the work nights. He used to have a long, boyish hairstyle before and he liked it too but after one bad incident at work, he wanted to get rid of the look.

After he got his hair done right he applied his mint flavored chapstick to his lips. He would do some finishing touches after he would get to work but for now, he was done. He quickly cleaned his glasses under running water in the sink. He got back to his bedroom and dropped the towel from around his waist to the floor. On the bed, he had his way too tight black skinny jeans and underwear. He got those on and then noticed he didn't pick a shirt before he went in the shower. He picked up the light blue t-shirt from the floor and sniffed it. _Good enough, I won't wear it for long anyway._

He made sure he had his keys and phone with him before putting on a black hoodie which was drooping on him. He put the hood on and hands in the pockets when he left his apartment. He didn't want to get any attention from the people outside before he would get to work. It was already dark outside and walking alone in the big city's streets was a scary thing for him. He was quite tall but he was skinny with some muscles but he was no way near as strong as the men he had met, for example, at work.

It had been raining during the day, the asphalt of the narrow alley was reflecting the yellow street lights from it. He could hear cars nearby and his own shoes hitting on the wet surface of the street as he got closer to the backdoor of the nightclub. He saw a couple of his co-workers at the end of the alley having cigarettes. He would have joined them but he had stopped smoking a year earlier so he just nodded at them as a greeting. He took the few metal grating steps up to the large steel door. He knocked on it and after a moment, it opened. He smiled at the familiar man who was guarding the door and he smiled back at Link briefly.

Link could hear the electronic dance music to the backroom. The night was slowly starting but it wouldn't be his turn to go first. He had a half an hour to get ready and calm his nerves. He had been doing it almost three years but the first dance of the night was always nerve wracking. Not because he didn't want to do it but because he didn't know how the audience would be. Sometimes he could just go there and after a first spin on the pole and brief bent down move got the audience interested and sometimes he had to gesture to the other dancer to join him and they had to dry hump each other on the stage before getting any response from the audience but that had only happened on slow weeknights. It was Wednesday day night now. He expected it to be busy enough.

Link stripped from his hoodie and put it on the clothing rack. He got into the dressing room.

''Hi, Link. Ready for work again?'' Ranger, his another co-worker asked. It was probably not his real name but Link hadn't told his real one either so it was okay. He didn't like to talk with him much or anyone else for that matter. He wanted to concentrate on entertain the customers.

''Must be.'' He said and sat on the chair where he usually got himself the finishing touches.

''Yeah, I guess so.'' 

The conversation was short lived. Not because Link didn't like the guy but he wanted to get himself in the right mood for the job and he needed to hear the subdued, heavy bass beat music coming through the doors and let it fill him. He took his glasses off and put them neatly beside the mirror. He lifted his shirt up and put it on the backrest of the chair. He had his own little locker in the dressing room and he went to it to get his contact lenses. Carefully he put them on, blinking a few times. He never used them in his free time but he was positive that the customers wouldn't like to see some guy with hipster glasses on the stage but someone sexy and confident with piercing blue eyes. 

Some of the guys at the club did a lot more make-up but he only had eyeliner and colorless lipgloss just to enhance his own naturally baby pink lips. He applied the lipgloss first and then gave himself lines of eyeliner to the top and bottom lid. He smudged the lines a little with his finger to make him look more sultry. With that and his slightly messy hair he knew he was one of the best-looking guys there. Getting attention was granted.

Next, he needed to pick out clothes. He got a black crop top what barely covered his nipples and a black t-shirt which was too big for him but that was part of the act, he would put it on just before he would go on the stage. Then he got himself a pair of black leather g-string and over them he would wear the black almost see-through pair of booty shorts. When he would bend over at the stage and the lights would hit him everyone would see what he was wearing underneath the tiny pair of shorts. The idea of that gave him chills and he loved it. He applied baby oil on his body but not too much, just to make his muscles shine in the right light. He liked how his back looked like but in front he had a lot of chest hair naturally and he had to get it waxed every now and then along with his legs and arms and _other places_ too. That part he hated but it was simply the fact that smooth skin was the winning deal against hairy one in the club he was working in.

He went to the bathroom to change into his clothes and then came back to put on a pair of combat boots. The last thing to put on was a thick leather collar along with leather bracelets on both wrists to match his looks. He was ready to go.

The three of his co-workers he had seen outside earlier came in and started to get ready, too. Link went to the doorman and asked with a grin: ''How do I look?'' 

''Top notch. As always.'' He said back, looking at Link from head to toe with a big smile on his face.

''Thanks, dear.'' Link chirped and left the dressing room and got into the bar area. Spotlights were roaming over the empty stage with an anticipating music. The guard of the front door had just opened the doors for customers to get in. 

The club wasn't massive and rave type of a place. It was more subtle, underground place. The music was sensual and not just blaring the latest hits from the speakers. There were about hundred seatings along with the bar seats. Most of the tables were around the stage. From beside the bar, there was a doorway leading into a small hallway with private rooms for more intense lapdances than one could give in the main room. 

Most of the walls were painted black except the one behind the bar counter which was a huge mirror. Each table had a small square shaped lamp on it, giving a soft red glow there. Above the stage with two stripper poles were spotlights with various colors and that was about it.

Link got to the bar counter and tapped it to tell the familiar bartender to get him one vodka shot before the act. He wasn't going to dance first, his job was first to be pretty and get people to stay. A couple of other strippers joined him and they all were guiding customers to the tables or walk them to the bar in a hope to get tips. 

Slowly the place started to fill up. It wouldn't get completely full on a weeknight but close enough. Link was expertly going from table to table to chat with the customers before the first stripper would act and then he could take a break. At one table there were six men, talking rather loudly to each other and they all looked like they were part of some sort biker gang, judging by the shaved heads and leather vests. Link hesitated before he got himself confident again and walked there with his hips swaying. He put his hand on one of the men's shoulder and leaned close to his ear to ask: ''Everything alright in here?''

The man turned his head to look at Link. He stared into his eyes for a moment and then his hard facial features softened and he smiled. ''Better now.''

Link flashed a white grin for him and giggled quietly. ''Because of me?''

''Yes, let me and my buddies here have a good look on you.'' He held out his hand and gestured Link get to the end of the table from behind him so everyone could see him properly. Link stood up and took a couple of steps away and looked all of them briefly into their eyes before turning around, arching his back and showing his ass, then turning back again, hands on his hips.

The man Link had talked to pulled him close by his arm. ''Oh yeah, aren't you a pretty little bird? I could lay you down on your back on this table and fuck you hard while my friends would watch and when I would be done they would get their turn. How's that?'' The man grinned as he almost hissed the words to Link.

''Tempting idea.'' Link giggled. Of course, he didn't want it but he needed to say it to make the customer happy.

''I bet it is. You try to look so tough with that make-up and leather bands when you're just a horny little bitch.'' He grabbed Link by his hips hard and pulled him to sit on his lap. At this point, the doorman had seen it and came to stop it. 

''Do not touch the dancers or I'll have to ask you to leave.'' He said to the man and it made him instantly let go of Link and Link got up. He nodded, silently thanking the doorman like he had probably thousand times before.

''Sorry, sorry. I'll behave.'' The man laughed harshly like he didn't give a shit what he had been told.

Link was about to go to another table but then the spotlights stopped roaming the empty stage and they were turned off and the music changed. Ranger was coming up to perform. Link took the opportunity of the dim room to get back to the bar area and then go to the backstage. He wasn't worried about the earlier incident. It had happened so many times before it didn't matter anymore. He knew everyone wanted to get their hands on him but gladly there were several guards and he knew he was safe there. He trusted his life on their hands if he would have to and in the beginning of his stripper career he once had to. He still saw nightmares how the much larger man held him face down on the floor of the private room from his longer hair and tried to fuck him right there. Thanks to the security cameras it didn't happen but it made Link have second thoughts about his career choice.

Link sat on the chair. He checked himself from the mirror and he was otherwise happy how he looked like but he applied a little more lipgloss. It was 11:30 P.M. it would be his turn to go next. He waited for it so much, it made him happy to have all of the attention, he craved for it. He put on the oversize t-shirt on, he was ready.

Link's heart beat fast. He waited for his turn at the dark edge of the stage. He couldn't yet see the crowd. Ranger was off the stage and slow, techno-ambient music was playing. He could hear catcalls and wolf whistles through it. Everyone waited for him. He knew there were a few regulars who came to see just him and it made him feel even better about himself. He had a chance to make good money in the private rooms later. 

Then the lights dimmed and the music stopped. He felt an adrenaline rush when he stepped on the dark stage, knowing they didn't see him yet. He pulled the tiny shorts he was wearing up from behind so the bottom of his bare ass cheeks was showing. He grabbed the pole with one hand, standing beside it. He parted his legs and bowed his head. He was in his starting position. He never actually practiced or thought of any choreography, he let the music take him.

One spotlight went on suddenly and he remained still, hearing the wolf whistles much louder now. The music started playing, dark themed techno beat with erotic undertones and Link swayed his hips. He looked up with his lips parted and his free hand touching his collarbones through the shirt and then slowly going down on his chest and stomach. He leaned to the side and let himself slide around the pole once and then letting go of it. He lifted his shirt up enough to expose his slim waist. 

He grabbed the pole with both hands and leaned his chest on it. Letting the men behind him have a good view of his well-rounded ass but then he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it down enough to cover it like he was suddenly very shy. He could hear some frustrated sighs and it made him smile. 

He kept touching himself and moving in the rhythm of the music when he finally took the shirt off. He could see several men near the stage lean in their seat and staring at him lustfully. He loved every second of it. He tossed the shirt away and dropped on his knees at the edge of the stage, his legs parted. He ran his hand down on his body and near his crotch, making the lucky man in front of him gasp and reach towards him. Link let him slip a couple of bills under the shorts waistband but when he tried to touch Link more, he shook his finger playfully in front of the customer's face and then leaned back, thrusting his hips into the air. He turned around and crawled back to the pole with his ass pointed up. He rose up again and danced around the pole, lifting his leg against it, leaning on it, almost licking it.

Then Link spotted a tall man sitting a little further away from the stage but his eyes locked on him. But when Link made eye contact with him the man turned his head away. Link already guessed he must be first-timer in the club. He decided to make extra eye contact with him while he danced. He had been clearly enjoying his sexual movements and wanted to tease him to see more. 

The song was coming to an end and for the last time, he bent slightly forward, his ass towards the man further away and he lowered his little shorts to expose the top of the g-string and some of his cleft. He heard several groans and he chuckled. Before the lights went out and the show was over he placed both hands on his hips while making a wave like movement with his body and pulled the shorts down with a giggle.

The stage was dark again and he pulled the shorts back on and get off from the stage. He was slightly sweaty from the heat of the spotlights and he went to the dressing room to fresh himself up. He knew exactly what he was going to do next. He would go back to the bar area and find the tall man he had seen and talk with him, then giving him a sample of his lapdance abilities. He always liked newbies, they usually behaved well and didn't cause any problems and besides that, the guy he had seen was attractive and it was a huge plus.

For his disappointment, he couldn't find the stranger from the club. The seat where he had been was empty. He frowned and guessed he had left after getting what he needed. He didn't get to wander around at all when one of their staff members walked past him, saying: ''Room six.'' They didn't want anyone to pay attention whenever there was a customer in the private room area and they handled the situation like that. It could have been anyone in there but Link hoped for a bearded man he had seen. 

Link opened the private room's door expertly. The room was small with painted red walls and one simple wooden chair at the other end. Link had guessed right who he would find there but still he was pleasantly surprised to find the tall, bearded and handsome man sitting in the chair. He grinned at him and closed the door. He leaned against it until the music started playing. He spread his legs and let his hands roam over his body and over his sensitive nipples through the crop top. He walked closer with his hips swaying and stopped right in front of him.

Link turned around and swayed his hips to the bigger man, he bent forward a little to bring out his ass. His hands traveled from his hips to the back of his head and ran his fingers through the hair. He glanced over his left shoulder and saw the familiar lustful stare he had seen many times before. He let out a breathy giggle and turned around again, he walked to his customer and sat on his lap, facing him. He started touching his chest and belly. Slowly going teasingly close to his groin and the slight arousal there. He heard the blonde man moan and he saw his hands hovering over his thighs. 

''No hands.'' Link whispered and pushed them gently away. He rose from his lap and moved in the same rhythm with the dark, bass beat music. His hand went to frame and squeeze the bulge in his tight, almost see-through booty shorts and the other hand he brought to his mouth, making a little ''Oops.'' face. 

Link turned around and bent fully forward, the thin fabric of the small shorts went deep in his cleft. He wiggled his ass close to his customer and then reached his hand from underneath himself to his ass and slid two fingers along his crack. 

''Oh, gosh...'' He could hear the man speak and it made him smile. He knew he was good at what he was doing and was proud of it. He stood straight and almost sat on the man’s lap. Gradually Link lowered himself while swaying his hips to the music. He could already feel a hint of the big bulge in the tall man’s pants, brushing against him. He sat down fully and grind his ass on the hard cock there. 

''Oh, wow...'' He sighed when he felt how big the man was from down there too. Now Link wanted to have his hands on his hips but that was against the club rules. He had to concentrate on the dance again. 

Link bounced on the man’s lap fast for a few times, mimicking how hard he could fuck him if that was an option. The man was breathing heavily and Link could tell how hard it was to keep his hand off him. He leaned back and onto his customer’s broad chest while still moving his hips, feeling the big cock snugly against his cleft. He spread his legs wide and squirmed against the tall man. ''Time is almost up, want to buy some more?'' Link leaned his head back to rest it on the man’s shoulder. 

''Do you... Umm... Do you go dirty?'' He asked with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

For a first time, Link really thought about it. The man was gentle and different than any other guy he had met in the club. Even different from the ones which were just after some fun after a long relationship, they had all been drooling, drunken pigs but the blonde man wasn't like that at all. He had chosen Link especially and the look in his eyes was adoring. ''I can't. They're watching. But I can make you come anyway. If you want. One more dance?'' Link asked quietly.

''Y- yeah...'' The blonde's voice cracked and Link loved it.

He lifted one finger up to the direction where the unnoticeable security camera was. ''What's your name?'' Link asked breathily when the new song started playing. ''Rhett.'' the man answered. It amused Link because it told that he really was new to this. Most of the guys Link had danced to wanted to be called as 'boss' or 'king' or something like that.

''Whats yours?''

Link couldn't tell him that and he didn't have a so-called stripper alias. ''Whatever you want it to be, Rhett.'' He said playfully and squirmed in his lap. He was getting worked up of the man's big presence. He moved so Rhett's cock slid along his cleft. Link wanted to feel it in him badly and when he started to imagine it he let out a high pitched moan along with the man's name. 

Link imagined the big and strong hands on his shoulders, making his light body move against Rhett's bigger body. He moaned and grinded his ass harder on Rhett. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the taller man's knees to give him support as he imitated fucking him. Link moaned like it was really happening and he could feel the heat of Rhett's hands on his hips as they hovered over them. Link knew he was close so he stopped moving, pulled the shorts down and sat on his lap with only the g-strings on. ''Come for me.'' He pressed his ass tightly on the hard cock and leaned on Rhett's chest with his arm around his head, stroking his soft beard. 

Link heard a low growl from Rhett's throat and then he could feel a hint of wetness against his bare ass cheeks. He laughed breathily, once again he had succeeded at his job. He wished he could jerk off right then and there but knowing he couldn't do that he got up. He winked at Rhett over his shoulder and left the room, smiling.


	2. The Motel

The night at work was over and Link sat down on the dressing room's chair, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. A couple of hours earlier, the handsome man, Rhett had left the club but Link was still thinking about him. If the meeting circumstances had been different he would have definitely made a move on him but dating a customer or sleeping with one was something he had promised to himself he would never do and he stuck with that. But still, the idea intrigued him.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and after it, he got his stage clothes off and changed to his normal ones. He was ready to go home to eat cold pizza and then jerk off with the images of Rhett and his big bulge in his mind. _He sure could make everyone happy with that thing._

He said goodbyes to the doorman as he walked out the backstage door. He looked around and saw no one. It was the early hours of the morning and he put the hood on. It wasn't a long walk from the club to his home but it still was a scary one. It had been raining again, the asphalt was even wetter than it had been. The air was moist and it felt like it would start raining anytime again.

Link was right about that. Heavy rain started to pour down and Link cursed in his mind. He didn't want to get soaking wet so he turned around the corner and there was a small ledge to get under to. He noticed he wasn't alone. A dark figure was standing a couple of feets away, smoking a cigarette. He took his hood off for a while and leaned against the brick wall. He got a little nervous when the other person under the cover moved towards him. He glanced at their direction. _Is he..?_

''You made me do a quite mess in my pants.'' The stranger said, chuckling.

Finally Link recognized him. He was a bit relieved but then again he was anxious. Meeting someone from the club was scary, even when he had thought he was nice. Link thought about running away but the man stayed in a good distance from him. Rhett leaned sideways on the wall, looking at Link from head to toe.

''You wanted it.'' Link replied, trying to look like he wasn't scared. 

''Mmm.'' Rhett hummed. ''I didn't think you would be even cuter outside the club.'' The taller man continued.

Link didn't know how to answer, he just smiled his crooked smile.

''Were you... Were you waiting for me?'' Link had to ask. He was still nervous, he had learned that everyone are not what they seemed to be. There was a fair chance Rhett was a crazy person. If he, indeed, had waited for him.

Rhett chuckled again. ''You were good but not that good it would make me stalk you. I'm staying here for the night.'' He nodded towards the bright red neon light on the wall behind them which read: 'Motel'.

''Oh...'' Link couldn't help but feel a little stupid. But after all that grabbing and feeling up happening in the club to him sure made him think of some things about everyone. ''So, why are you outside?''

Rhett grinned at Link again and held up his cigarette. ''Can't smoke inside and really couldn't sleep after you made me think of some things.''

Link wanted to ask what things but he didn't dare to push his luck, he had noticed the tan line of a ring Rhett had on his left ring finger. Maybe the things he needed to ponder about was related to that. The rain was slowly ending and Link put his hood on again. ''I better go.'' He muttered and he had time to take one step when Rhett grabbed him by his arm.

''Wait. You never really answered my question.'' He said in a low tone and pulled Link slightly towards him.

The man's voice went straight into Link's groin but same time he was sure he should be running. Still he asked, his voice cracking: ''Wh- What question?''

Rhett let go of his arm and got one last inhale from the cigarette before flicking the cigarette butt away. He blew the smoke out from his mouth and Link watched how it danced above their heads. Rhett leaned very close to his face. ''Do you go _dirty_...''

Link got chills everywhere. The man's soft baritone voice murmuring made his knees weak. He was ready for everything. ''No.'' He didn't need money from the action.

Rhett got even closer to him. It wasn't intimidating to Link anymore, he saw lust in Rhett's eyes and he was pretty sure that's how his own eyes looked like too. Rhett placed his hand on both sides of Link's head as they both leaned against the wall.

''Shame,'' Rhett whispered and got his nose close to Link's hair, sniffing it hastily. Then he pushed himself up.

Link didn't think clearly anymore. The man's large frame, his voice, his beautiful, kind eyes made him so turned on. All, that grinding, humping and teasing he had to do during the night without a release made him want more. He wasn't scared of Rhett. He didn't think it would be a bad idea, he grabbed Rhett by his shirt and pulled him down to his eye level and crashed his lips onto Rhett's.

At first, the kiss was awkward and a messy one. Rhett tasted like cigarettes but it didn't matter, that was the taste he had been craving for since he had quitted smoking anyway. Link decided to go all the way, despite his job he hadn't gotten laid in a while. He preferred a relationship over one night stands and it got him lonely, there were not many possible partner options. Who would want to date a stripper? But Rhett was there right now and Link wanted him.

They had to break the kiss to breathe. Link's glasses were fogging up as they both breathed hard in the chilly, rainy air. At first Link didn't even notice Rhett was grabbing his shoulders tightly, pinning him on the wall. Link looked both of the hand's there and how big they looked. He bit his lower lip and looked up at the greenish eyes, currently dark from the need. He got all his confidence back and his stage persona was getting out again. He didn't need to tease but that was what he wanted to do.

He laughed a little while looking down, then raised his gaze and looked straight into Rhett's eyes, his eyes hooded. ''How much you wanna fuck me?'' 

Rhett sighed. ''A lot.''

If it wasn't so chilly and wet outside he would have turned around in Rhett's arms and press his ass against Rhett's crotch and rub him hard with it. ''Better take me to your room then.'' He slid one finger along Rhett's cheek and on his beard.

''I thought you said you won't go dirty...''

''I don't... This is what I want...''

''Let's go then.'' Rhett actually offered his hand to Link to take. At the moment, Link couldn't think anything sweeter or funnier. There they were sneaking past the info desk into the motel room while holding hands like an old couple.

As soon as they got into the room it was Link's turn to pin the bigger man on the wall. He pressed his smaller body against him and kissed Rhett's throat. The natural smell of Rhett was intoxicating. ''What about a little lapdance where you can touch me... Would you like that?'' He stepped backward while opening his hoodie. He let it fall on the floor and he licked his lips, waiting for the answer.

''Sounds fun,'' Rhett smiled.

Rhett sat down on the edge of the bed. His shirt collar felt tight and he opened the top button. Link smiled at him and stepped closer, his hand fumbling his jeans' button. He popped it open and Rhett welcomed him between his legs. Link could hear the familiar heavy and slow electro beat in his head. He moved his body sensually even without the music. Rhett remembered the club rule _'No hands'_ but now he could touch, still he felt like he was about to do something inappropriate. Link turned around and when his well-rounded ass was inches away from Rhett's face he lifted his hands and placed them on the tiny hips. He was ready to hear Link saying to get them off but he didn't. Link opened his pants and put his fingers through the belt loops and pulled them down. Rhett helped him to get the jeans below his ass. Link spread his legs a little, allowing every touch Rhett was giving.

Rhett wished to see the tiny, black booty shorts but wasn't disappointed at the sight of red, tight briefs Link wore instead.

Link got rid of his shirt and swayed his hips in front of Rhett. He sat on his lap, once again, grinding on him. But this time, Rhett's hands rested on his hips. Link moaned when he felt Rhett harden under him. ''You're so damn sexy.'' Rhett moved his hands up on Link's body and rubbed over his nipples, making Link whimper. He couldn't fight back the temptation to keep touching Link everywhere like he had wanted back at the club too. When Link kept grinding him, he slid his hand down and onto Link's slowly hardening cock. He felt him roughly through the fabric of his briefs. Link closed his eyes and kept moving.

Link's cock was so sensitive after the night at work he almost couldn't stand the hand touching him there, he knew he was leaking pre-come and the front of his underwear was probably damp. Rhett rubbed the place where his cockhead was. Link couldn't take it anymore. ''I need more.'' He said and stood up. He turned around quickly and pushed Rhett on his back on the bed. Rhett chuckled and lifted himself up and got himself fully on the bed, laying on his back. 

Link crawled on top of him. He sat on his groin and continued to move his hips in a circular motion. While he ground on Rhett's crotch he opened rest of the buttons of Rhett's shirt. He saw the nicely smooth and lean body and he licked his lips. The man was already good looking but seemed to have a perfect body to Link's taste too. Rhett grinned at him. ''Like what you see?'' He asked and just then Link realized he was staring.

Link grinned back at him and moved lower on Rhett's body, sitting on his thighs now. He fumbled with the button and zipper of Rhett's jeans before getting them open. He tugged down the waistband forcefully to get them down. He didn't want to wait anymore, he needed to see the big cock he had felt many times already through the fabric. Rhett gasped when his cock sprung out free. Link smiled with his mouth open. It was everything he had expected and maybe even more. Rhett was thick too, he was tempted to taste the glistening tip of it but held himself back. He wouldn't give a blowjob to a man he had just met and it reminded him of something. 

''Got uhh... You know...''

''Condoms?''

''Yeah...''

Link lifted himself off the taller man as he got onto his side and started to rummage his bag. Meanwhile Link looked down on himself, his briefs had a wet spot like he had imagined and he couldn't help himself but blush a little. He imagined what Rhett might think of him, getting worked up so quickly but then again, Rhett wasn't exactly soft either when he had opened his pants. He was rock hard and huge. Link decided to get rid of the boxers and took them off. He took his glasses off too and placed them on the floor on top of some of his clothes. He settled himself on his knees on the bed and gave his cock a couple of lazy strokes. ''Finding them?'' He was starting to lose his patience.

''Shit, I can't find them... I only found this.'' Rhett tossed the small tube of something on the bed. Link guessed it was lube. He felt disappointed, there was no way he would let Rhett fuck him without a condom.

''What do we do now?'' He asked quietly, not really wanting to stop everything.

''I think... I think I saw a dispenser in the lobby's bathroom earlier.''

''Don't make wait too long...'' Link purred and laid on his back on the bed. He took the small tube in his hand while he looked at Rhett who was tugging himself back to his pants. Link popped the cap open and poured the slippery substance on his fingers and spread his legs.

''Oh fuck...'' The taller man moaned.

Link closed his eyes and pressed his head into the pillow as two of his lube covered fingers circled around his puckered hole. Link moaned quietly and looked up tp Rhett who stood still, staring at him. ''Hurry up now.'' Link said firmly and nodded towards the door.

Rhett gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists, clearly hating the fact he needed to leave the room for a moment. He backed to the door. ''I'll be right back.'' He said and opened the door. He glanced at Link once more before he went.

Link tried not to think about the situation. There he was laying on the bed in a motel room and he was waiting for a man he just met to come back and fuck him. He had never been a situation like that. He couldn't help but feel cheap. He pushed two fingers inside, a slight feeling of pain went through him. _It's been way too long._ Link was worried there would be no way Rhett could fuck him without feeling pain but he kept fingering himself. He added a lot of lube, making his whole cleft slick. It started to feel good, he scissored his fingers and added a third one. He was sweating and he teased the little wonderful spot inside him. He was ready to come and he wanted to keep fingering himself. Same time when he felt cheap he also felt dirty in a good way. He almost lost himself into the good feeling when the door opened again.

''I see you didn't miss me much,'' Rhett said as he saw Link sprawled on the bed, moaning, sweating and finger-fucking himself hard.

Link withdrew his fingers quickly. ''Got everything now?'' He asked while getting on his fours and then crawled to the other side of the bed to face Rhett's cock. His hands went to hold the waistband of Rhett's jean and then he looked up.

''Yes.'' Rhett looked down at him, smiling.

Link grinned widely and turned his attention back to opening the man's pants again. He didn't take his time but almost ripped the pants open. Rhett's hard cock sprung out free in front of his face. Link's mouth salivated, he wanted to taste it so much, see it how good it would fit in his mouth. He grabbed it with one hand. _It won't hurt anyone if I taste just a little... Just a little taste... There can't be harm... I don't have anything and he is a decent guy... Maybe I could break my own rules just this once..._

Link didn't realize how long he was thinking about it until Rhett's hand combed through his dark hair, encouraging him. _Oh, I want it so much... I think I'm gonna..._ He brought his mouth close to the tip, he could smell the salty skin. He gave the tip a small lick, barely touching it. Rhett shuddered and he wanted to taste more. He licked over the slit and did it again when clear pre-come droplets came out. Rhett tasted good. _You are this far, you might as well see if he fits in your mouth... If he doesn't fit in there, how he is ever gonna fit your ass?_ Link was happy about his own argument. He locked his eyes with Rhett's and slowly slid the cockhead in his mouth. Oh, it was perfect. He knew he was good at this.

''Oh gosh...'' Rhett's grip in Link's hair tightened but not too much. Link was still looking up when he took Rhett deeper. He wanted to explore every vein with his tongue and wanted to kiss, lick and suck the glorious cock but it was late, they both wanted to get off, he had to stop. He released Rhett's cock and licked his lips, waiting for Rhett to make the next move.

Rhett pushed his pants down completely and stepped out of them. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall on the floor. He picked his jeans up for a moment to get the condoms out of his pocket. He put them on the nightstand and Link made room for him so he could lay on the bed beside him. He turned to Link and their mouths met again. They both were on their sides and free hands were petting each other. Link wanted to rub their wet cocks against each other but instead, he pushed the bigger man onto his back. 

Rhett handed him the foil packet. Link opened it carefully and then rolled it onto Rhett's cock. He had used a generous amount lube on himself but he wanted to make sure the huge cock would fit in him so he got the tube in his hands again. Rhett watched him silently. His hand rubbing Link's arm while Link got him ready.

Link moved himself to press his ass against Rhett's cock. He shivered, it felt so good to have the big cock rubbing his bare ass. He sat straight up and watched down at Rhett. He moved his hips back and forth, firmly but slowly, making the cock slide between his ass cheeks, it was so wet and slick it felt amazing. 

Rhett sure enjoyed Link's dirty lapdance, his hands were on Link's tiny waist, squeezing and moving with him. Link used his hands to rub his nipples and every now and then giving his cock few lazy strokes.

''Oh baby... I need more, please?'' Rhett begged quietly.

Link loved how he could make the much bigger man beg underneath him. The feeling of power was overwhelming and he moved a little faster, with a hint of an evil grin on his face. ''Tell me what you want.'' Link used his most sensual, low voice he could possibly make.

''I want to feel you from the inside... I wanna fuck you... That sweet little ass. I bet you're tight as hell.''

''Mmm, sounds good...''

''I wanna make you scream, I want to make _you_ beg for more instead of me.''

''Well, I'm gonna let you show me if you have such skills but before that... Let me begin.'' Link lifted himself up a little and grabbed Rhett's slick cock, he kept it still and pointed it straight to his slightly gaping hole. Slowly, he sat on it. He bit his lip hard as the thick cock sank deeper into him. He kept his hand on Rhett's chest to steady himself. He thought he was probably never been stretched open so much but it felt good. Same time Link wanted to scream but same time he wanted to keep that powerful feeling he had. 

As he had sat fully on the taller man's cock he stayed still, just taking in the feeling of being completely filled. He wanted to start to ride him like there was tomorrow but it would have been too soon. He leaned down, keeping Rhett's cock as deep as possible while he did so. He kissed Rhett quickly and then placed his hands on the wide shoulders, grabbing them hard.

He looked Rhett in the eyes when he lifted his hips and then got down again. The man under him whimpered and it felt wonderful. Without a warning, he did it again. It was difficult to keep himself from not moaning all the time and keep his upperhand. No one had ever filled him like Rhett was filling him now. He was so hot and wet he wanted to keep going and that's exactly what he did. His nails dug into Rhett's shoulders and he widened his legs more to get himself more leverage. 

He stopped moving for a moment. Rhett's hand were squeezing his sides, silently begging him to do something. Link giggled quietly and then looked at Rhett mischievously and then winked. After that he started to move, like really move. He wasn't holding back as he gave his everything to fuck himself with Rhett's cock. It felt perfect to be filled so good.

Link's own cock was so hard it was pressed tightly against his stomach, it barely even bounced from the hard fucking. That's how stiff he was. It was definitely the best 'lapdance' he had given to anyone. He wanted to yell all kinds of dirty things but he couldn't get sensible words out. ''Oh! Oooh... A-ah... Mmm, oh... It's so big... and good... Oh...''  
Then Link sat up again and made more circular motions with his hips while Rhett was buried deep in him. Rhett propped himself up in a sitting position while Link was still in his lap. He held Link tightly from his waist and started kissing his smooth chest and licking his nipples. Link leaked pre-come so much it was dripping down on Rhett's belly too. Link started to move a little again, mostly rubbing himself onto Rhett's cock. He combed his fingers through Rhett's hair, pulling it gently. He saw how Rhett looked at his cock, licking his lips. Link was sure it would feel great to have the bigger man suck him, his beard would tickle his bare skin and it would be so lovely and hot. Link was in heat so much he wanted it to last forever but he also wanted to feel how Rhett would fuck him, he started to lean back, away from Rhett's grasp.

Slowly he got onto his back on the bed and Rhett moved with him. Rhett's cock slipped out of him as he positioned himself better on the bed. He spread his legs wide. He wanted to touch his cock but it was too sensitive, he might come too soon if he did that. He nearly mewed when Rhett's hand touched him there, giving his overly sensitive cock a few hard strokes, it took everything from Link to hold back his orgasm. He still wanted to feel Rhett's cock pounding in him.

Rhett settled himself between Link's legs and Link spread his legs wider, it was intimate to let the tall man take him like that. Rhett hoisted his legs up from the back of his knees and Link hooked them behind Rhett's back. Quickly Rhett positioned himself. ''So slick and wet... gosh you're hot, baby...'' Rhett murmured as he pushed his cock in slowly.

Link really loved Rhett's voice, it was low and sexy and he could probably make Link come just by whispering dirty things in his ear. Rhett looked down to see his cock enter Link's small ass. ''Good, god... You take it so good in your tiny ass. I'm not hurting you, am I?''

Link thought it was sweet for the man to worry about that, Rhett looked probably even bigger than he already was when he fucked into his slim body. ''No... Feels good... Harder please...''

Link was holding his beautifully erect cock in his hand. Rhett loved how his cock slid in and out so easily. ''Mmm, oh yeah, fuck me... Just like that. Oooh, harder, love your big cock pounding in me...'' Link wanted Rhett to really give it to him, make him come without having to stroke his cock. Rhett picked up the pace, making their skins slap against each other loudly. Link was whimpering and moaning even louder and Rhett watched his face making all the pleasure expressions.

''You're so beautiful...'' Rhett managed to say between heavy intakes of breath and grunts.

Rhett changed his angle a little and hit directly to Link's prostate. ''Aaah! Oh my fucking god... There, fuck me right there! Oh!'' He whimpered with a quivering voice.

Link stroked his rock hard cock with his fingertips as it rested on his belly, he was close and wanted to come over the edge. He looked at Rhett straight in the eyes and moaned his mouth wide open. Rhett nodded at him once, silently telling him he could come. Link concentrated on the intense feeling of Rhett's cock invade in him over and over again. His muscles tightened and twitched around Rhett. He squeezed his eyes shut and his loud moans turned into inaudible whines as his own cock started to spill the hot white come all over himself. ''Go, keep going, Rhett...'' He managed to say when Rhett's movements slowed down. Rhett did as he was told and stared at the trembling man underneath him, he had probably never seen anyone come so hard, at least not for him.

Link was totally spent and weak under Rhett but he wanted to feel Rhett come too. ''It's okay... Fuck me as hard as you want.'' He encouraged the man.

Rhett slowed down and eventually pulled himself out. ''I think I wanna... Could you... Turn over?'' Rhett said and breathed heavily.

Link breathed hard too. He was tired but still he grinned and turned onto his stomach and pushed himself up to his fours like Rhett had wanted. Rhett put his hand on Link's lower back and slid it up while pressing lightly, telling Link to get on his elbows and then all the way down to the mattress until his chest was pressing against it.

Link's cheeks spread apart and his cleft was left widely open. His glistening wet and gaping hole waited to be fucked again. Rhett couldn't help himself but gave the perky butt a sharp smack. Link flinched but then pushed his ass towards Rhett again. Rhett chuckled and placed his hand on the small of Link's back again, keeping his chest pressed into the mattress as he pushed his cock into the pretty stripper again. He didn't want to stop fucking Link but he was close and he didn't want to hurt him now that he had already come. What a pretty sight it had been.

He grabbed Link by his hips and started to really pound into him, determined to get off soon. He looked down how good his cock disappeared into Link repeatedly. Link gritted his teeth together and turned his head to the side to see Rhett's concentrated face as the man kept fucking into him. 

Link closed his eyes when he felt Rhett's cock twitch inside him and his nails dug into his hips. Link didn't have to move, the strong man behind him was easily moving him the way he liked the best, slamming him hard against his groin. Link heard a shuddering moan when Rhett's cock twitched again and he could feel him come into the condom deep inside him. Rhett kept Link up and against him firmly until he had spent every drop he had to give into the tight heat of Link's ass.

Then he released Link from his grasp and Link hadn't even noticed his knees were up in the air until they dropped on the mattress again. Link groaned when Rhett finally pulled himself out. He rolled onto his side as Rhett got up from the bed slowly, exhausted from the hard fucking. Link watched him as he went to the bathroom to take off the well-used condom. He came back with a damp towel and Link expected him to toss it at him to clean the come off from his belly and chest but instead doing that Rhett got into the bed again and laid beside Link and started gently to clean Link.

Link watched Rhett's face with eyes open wide from the surprise as the man so lovingly wiped the come away. When Rhett was done he dropped the towel on the floor and cupped Link's face. They both were still breathing a little harder than they normally would. Only then Link heard how the rain drummed the metallic windowsill outside. He felt safe in Rhett's arms and instead of getting up, quickly dressing and disappearing into the night he wanted to stay a moment longer. He leaned in, closing the gap between them. Rhett met him in the halfway and they pressed their lips gently together. Slowly and sloppily their tongues entwined for the last time. Rhett's beard tickled as he Link explored the taste of Rhett.

The kiss ended and Link sighed deeply. He lifted Rhett's hand off from his waist and got up from the bed. He couldn't stay longer, it was almost morning and he needed to get home.

''Please tell me your name...'' There was a hint of sadness in Rhett's voice.

Link was facing away from him while putting his pants back on. He got his shirts and glasses from the floor too and put them on. Then he turned around and smiled a little. ''Link.'' He said and chuckled after, trying to lighten the mood. ''My name is Link.'' With that said he grabbed the door handle and took one last look at the gorgeous man on the bed. Rhett was looking at him in a way what made Link want to stay but Rhett knew where to find him later. Link smiled and looked down on the floor when he left the room. His cheeks were red from the amazing night with Rhett, he still felt hot all over and he felt pleasurable aching everywhere and he still could feel Rhett in him. It made him feel better than ages. 

When he exited the motel. He looked up to the sky, it was still raining and he put his hood on with a big smile on his face, he didn't mind the rain, maybe it could cool his hot skin down when he ran to his apartment.

_He is walking around the corner again and heads to the familiar place. He greets the doorman with a nod and walks in. He goes to the bar and gets himself a drink. He sits down in his usual seat and waits. He barely sees the other dancers, he needs to see just one, he needs just one._

_When the lights dim and the music gets louder, one spotlight is directed at the stage and he is there. He sees the long, slim legs and his gaze follows up to his tiny hips and waist which are swaying with the rhythm of the music. He looks all the way up to his sensual face and to his piercing blue eyes which are staring at him. He knows the whole dance is dedicated to him. They stare at each other, both silently hoping the night won't end with the dance._

_At late hours, he is waiting around the corner with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He would normally be tired at those hours but not when he gets to see his special someone. Soon the smaller figure walks towards him with a crooked grin on his face._

_''Hey, stranger.'' He says and his arms wraps around the bigger man._

_''Hey, beautiful.''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took a little longer to update this than I first thought!  
> Let me know if you enjoyed this via comments and kudos! ~~Stripper!Link might make a new appearance then ;)~~  
>  Thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
